


Change the Path

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: “call me now. it’s urgent.”





	

_“Padmé, call me now, it’s urgent.”_  Anakin’s voice on the comm message was frantic, and her heart skips a beat at the desperation in his voice.  Something is deeply wrong, she knows it.   When she calls him back, there’s nothing but silence for a long moment, and she nearly disconnects before he finally appears.  “Padmé, I need your help, right now.”  He looks just as frantic as he sounds, and he has to take a breath before he can continue.  “You’ve read all the reports on the clones, right?  Do you remember _anything_ about biochips, or malfunctions?  Anything at all.” **  
**

She nods quickly, scanning her memory.  She knows she’s read it, and it takes her a second to remember.  “Yes!  There was something about implants to modify behavior, but I couldn’t find anything past that.  It was sealed by order of Chancellor Palpatine, and no one would talk to me about it - I did get around the firewalls, but I couldn’t use any of what I found.  I’ll send the pages to you, just give me a moment.”  She’s already reaching for her datapad.  It takes her a second to pull up the documents and records on the cloning program, and another to send it to Anakin.

He gives her a tense smile as he looks over the pad in his hand.  “Thank you, angel.  I can’t say anything right now, but you just saved a lot of lives.  I’ll explain everything later.”  He cuts the transmission, and she sits back with a sigh, settling in for a long night of worrying.  

Dawn brings news, and the truth revealed shakes the galaxy - the clones had been given chips that would control their minds, all programmed with one order, one that would end the lives of any Jedi in their sights.  The order could only come from one office, and it’s there that Palpatine’s plan falls apart.  The holovids of his arrest are already on the news, as well as the records of his contacts among the Separatists.  The Senate calls for a vote of no confidence, Padmé’s voice chief among them.   

No one truly knows she was behind the discovery - and no one is more grateful for that than she is, she has no desire for more power or honor - the steady stream of clones who come to visit her and the smile Anakin wears is more than enough acknowledgement for her.  


End file.
